It is well known in the art that the two-spotted spider mite or Tetranychus urticae inflicts great and heavy damages on agriculturally important fruits such as apple, pear, peach, etc., vegetables such as egg-plant, cucumber, etc., various kinds of beans, hop, mulberry, carnation, etc., and the citrus red mite or Panonychus citri also causes serious damage to citrus fruits, pear, apple, peach, mulberry, etc. In order to remove or prevent the mite infection of the crops or fruits, a variety of acaricides have heretofore been used. However, the mites tend to have a resistance to most of the known acaricides and therefore the known acaricides have not been efficient in clearing up infections of these mites.